


У персонажей книг воля на всё своя

by Kizune200, WTF Jin Guangyao 2021 (JinGuangyao)



Category: Módào Zǔshī (donghua), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizune200/pseuds/Kizune200, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinGuangyao/pseuds/WTF%20Jin%20Guangyao%202021
Summary: Исходники: видео — дунхуа "Магистр дьявольского культа"; аудио — Чароит "Две трети волшебства"Ссылки:Google-диск,Яндекс-диск
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс на день рождения. С любовью для Ляньфан-цзуня





	У персонажей книг воля на всё своя

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: видео — дунхуа "Магистр дьявольского культа"; аудио — Чароит "Две трети волшебства"  
> Ссылки: [Google-диск](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rkzZQ7-yv1oFJObvZyHwl2-09htelofx/view), [Яндекс-диск](https://disk.yandex.ru/i/1zvR4IMH-WtkFQ)


End file.
